ALGO INESPERADO
by hatakemay
Summary: NO PENSE QUE ESTO PASARIA AL ALEJARNOS DE NUESTRO EQUIPO, PERO NO QUIERO QUE TERMINE NUNCA


ALGO INESPERADO..

Llegue a una isla donde hay muchas aldeas entre ellas una llamada Konoha nunca supe como llegue ahí solo aparecí, como una aparición simplemente, estuve perdida durante unos días hasta que me tope con 4 personas, 3 hombres y una mujer, me llamo la atención mucho un hombre era el mayor de ellos, su cabello color gris y llevaba casi todo es rostro tapado tal vez por eso me llamo la atención.

Se acercaron a mi y me ofrecieron su ayuda presentándose, sus nombres eran, Uzumaki Naruto, Hurano Sakura, Sai y el hombre que había captado mi atención llevaba el nombre de Hatake Kakashi, hasta donde entendí era el sensei de los otos 3, los iba a acompañar a su aldea mientras tanto iba platicando con Kakashi ya que los demás jugaban y se hacían bromas entre ellos.

-Como fue que llegaste hasta aquí?

-Vas a decir que estoy loca pero no tengo la menor idea, solo desperté y vi. vegetación por todos lados.

-Bueno espero que te guste nuestra aldea.

-Que es lo que haces ahí, eres maestro de que ?

- Solo voy enseñando y voy guiando a mi equipo para que puedan ser buenos Ninja.

-Ninjas?

-Si protegemos y ese tipo de cosas

-Que bien eres como un héroe

-Jejejeje algo así

Llegamos a su aldea y me encanto era hermosa y toda la gente paresia feliz como si no existieran los problemas ahí, decidí que intentaría no quedarme mucho tiempo ya que debía ir a reunirme con mis nakamas, pero el realidad era mas grande mi deseo de quedarme ahí.

Dure nos meses y cuando deshice quedarme de forma permanente busque la forma de convertirme en ninja ja, no se como lo hice pero lo logre, no se me dificultaba nada era como si hubiera nacido para estar en esta aldea.

Me tuvieron que buscar un equipo para hacer las misiones con ellos.

La Hokage me puso con un equipo 7.

-Tienes que reunirte con tu equipo para presentarte con ellos.

- Deacuerdo, ahí estaré.

Llegando me voy topando con la sorpresa de que son las personas que me había topado cuando llegue.

-Ella va estar con nosotros en el equipo

-Bueno se ve como una persona agradable

-Aparte de todo se ve sexy

- Oh vamos Naruto es mas grande que tu, olvídalo

-Me pregunto que apodo le pondré

-Bueno espero que me pueda llevar bien con ustedes

Fue sorprendente como me aceptaron, son personas calidas.

En una misión nos separamos por equipos, Naruto, Sakura y SAI eran el equipó A, Kakashi y yo éramos el equipo E.

Nos alejamos demasíado de el perímetro donde íbamos a vigilar, llegamos a un río con una cascada y decidimos descansar.

-Que te párese si dejamos el resto a ellos por unos minutos mientras nos relajamos?

-Estas seguro de eso?

-No pasara nada créeme saben que hacer

- Deacuero pero si pasa algo no me culpes

-Los dos tendremos culpa yo por proponer y tu por aceptar

-Eres un desagradable mejor vamos a seguir con el trabajo

-Tienes miedo de que les pase algo?, o de estar sola conmigo

-Tener miedo por estar a solas contigo, como por que?

-Bueno solo es una pregunta

-Eres un animal es Ovio que me da igual a estar sola o contigo.

-Bien entonces ven y relájate

-Bien.

Metimos los pies en el río y nos empezamos a relajar, por momentos empecé a fantasear con esa persona que se sentaba alado mío con los pies metidos también en el agua, lo mire fijamente, el hizo lo mismo y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, volteamos rápido la cara y me sonroje.

Cuando agarre valor para volver a verlo vi que también estaba algo sonrojado, fue demasiado extraño ya que nunca había visto aun hombre así.

Después de un rato decidimos meternos al río ya que hacia mucho calor, según yo le dije que traía traje de baño.

Puras mentiras solo que no quería mora mi ropa así que no había mucha diferencia entre traje de baño y ropa interior, es solo dijo que entraría en boxers, muy sincero.

No pude evitar sentirme alagada al ver como me miraba.

Empezamos a nadar y a jugar entre nosotros entre careras y así.

Nadamos hasta la cascada hasta que cuando me detuve ya cansada había un tipo de pozo y se atoro mi pie, no sabia que hacer estaba un poco hondo y me estaba ahogando, el vio lo que pasaba y como todo un caballero vino a ayudarme, quede lastimada de mi pie así que me llevo cargada a la orilla mas cercana que estaba cerca de la cascada, vi como miraba mis pechos y por un momento imagine tantas cosas que me empezaron a excitar.

El al parecer pensó lo mismo ya que se empezó a poner rígido.

Sola me fui asiendo ideas en mi cabeza que cuando me dejo en la orilla lo radie con mis piernas y lo atraje hacia mi.

Y lo empecé a besar, cuando fui consiente de lo que hacia pensé que me rechazaría, que simplemente me quitaría y empezara a decir que estoy loca pero no.

El respondió a mi beso y lo sentí tan mío queme deje llevar.

Mientras lo besaba entrelace mis manos con su pelo y lo acercaba a mi y pegábamos cada vez mas nuestros cuerpos, sentía como su duro pecho aplasta mis senos y esa sensación me gustaba, mordí un poco su labio inferior y después trace sus labios con la punta de mi lengua mientras el me quitaba de la orilla y me llevaba de nuevo hacia el agua.

En ese momento olvide mi dolor en el pie así que me quede parada y seguí besándolo mientras deslizaba mis labios por su cuello y los llevaba hacia su oído donde mordisque suavemente su lóbulo, seguí besando su cuello hasta llegar a su mandíbula, pude ver y sentir que lo estaba disfrutando por lo que no me pare.

El lo izo me detuvo para volver a mis labios y seguir besándome mientras empezaba a ah acariciar mis senos con una de sus manos, con la otra acariciando mi trasero, me dejo de besar para ponerme de espalda y empezó a besar mi cuello, mi nuca iba hacia mi oído y se deslizaba hasta mi hombro mientras seguía acariciándome los senos y se pegaba a mi para que sintiera su miembro.

me volvió a voltear para ponerme de frente a el y me volvió a besar y empezó a deslizarse por mi cuello mientras tomaba una de mis manos y la ponía en su miembro para que lo acariciara, llego lentamente a mi mandíbula y siguió bajando hasta poner sus labios sobre mis firmes pezones que ya querían sentir su boca, mientras su lengua jugaba con mis pezones empezó acariciar mi parte intima.

Y ahora fui yo quien lo quite para poder sentarlo y bajar para poder tener su pene frente a mi cara, lo tome entre mis manos y empecé a pasarle la lengua por la punta, y después lo fui introduciendo lentamente a mi boca, el solo escucharlo gemir me excitaba cada vez mas, seguí jugando con su pene lo introducía, lo sacaba, le pasaba la lengua mientras que con una mano acariciaba sus testículos, me aviso que iba a terminar y con mas ganas seguí, termino en mi boca y eso solo sirvió para excitarme mas.

Después de que termino se levanto y me sentó a mi, volvió a jugar con mis pezones y bajo con besos lentamente por mi cintura hasta llegar a mi parte intima y empezó a usar su lengua, me hacia gemir tan fuerte, que llegue a pensar que los otros miembros del equipo podían escucharme, pero tan pronto lo pensé y me olvido, Kakashi siguió jugando con su legua y empezó a masturbarme de una manera tan salvaje que no cabía duda que se estaba desesperando por llegar a penetrarme y yo estaba igual.

Y fui yo la que no aguanto mas, me pare y lo volví a sentar, me subí arriba de el y empezó a introducir su pene dentro de mi, empecé a gritar mas que gemir de la excitación, se sentía tan bien tenerlo dentro de mi, ser una sola persona, empecé a moverme para el mientras volvía a poner su boca en mis pezones, mientras gemía y gemía.

Después el me tomo y me volteo me acostó para ponerse arriba, esa forma de mover la cadera, no es de dios, me hacia gemir y me miraba, le gusta ver mis grandes senos moverse rítmicamente mientras me lo hace, me miraba cada poco que abría los ojos y nuestras miradas se encontraban, en su mirada veía tantas cosas, se veía fuego, salvajismo, ternura y una tremenda excitación.

Después me hinco y se puso detrás de mi para volverme a penetrar, fue tan delicioso, no dure mucho tiempo mas y tuve un muy buen gran orgasmo, y con el fue igual terminamos casi iguales.

Pero no acabo ahí el seguía excitado, besándome acariciándome que ya no vea cuando terminaríamos.

No quería que esto acabara.

FIN


End file.
